


Ave Maria

by SideForSide



Series: Of Flesh and Religion [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Loss of Child, Other, Past Character Death, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideForSide/pseuds/SideForSide
Summary: Nunc et in hora mortis, Ave Maria.





	Ave Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Another older poem. Related to a flash-fiction I decided not to write. Losing a child from the parent's perspective.

Skin cold  
Porcelain doll ‘sleeping’ on bed of petal, vine, and leaf.  
Sleeping.  
Precious baby girl, princess is sleeping.  
So gorgeous, like a doll.  
If truth unknown, I would carry her  
Calling her name to give my darling the gift I’ve found  
Adding to her already vast collection.

Religious men gather  
Singing latin hymns in a bone chapel  
Walking  
Gowns swaying in unison, a religious league of automatons  
Carrying her without hands  
Never an ashen finger on her corpse  
Lift her with Maria  
Send her with the saints.


End file.
